Put a Bandage Over the Bullet Hole
by YourVampireLestat
Summary: Summery: Jackson goes to Seattle, where he is shot by a hit man from his company and ends up being issued to Seattle Grace Hospital and is taken care of by our five favorite interns. Red Eye & Grey’s Anatomy crossover


**Summery:** _Jackson goes to Seattle, where he is shot by a hit man from his company and ends up being issued to Seattle Grace Hospital and is taken care of by our five favorite interns. (Red Eye/Grey's Anatomy cross-over)

* * *

_

"Um…excuse me?"

"Oh hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Lisa."

"Lisa…you're here to see Mr. Rippner, right? I'm Olivia. He's in room 124."

"Thank you." Lisa sighed and walked down the hall.

Lisa sighed for what seemed to be the 1,000th time that day and opened Jackson's door.

"Okay Mr. Rippner. I'm gonna give you 20mg of morphine and you can go back to sleep."

"Mmm…" Jackson mumbled and closed his eyes.

The young red head turned around to find Lisa standing there.

"Hello…are you Lisa?"

"Yes. How is he doing? He looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"He was earlier. When we brought him into surgery he kept yelling your name and yelling that you weren't safe. We found it in his and your best interest if you came down here to the hospital. Oh…by the way, I'm Dr. Meredith Grey. I'll be taking care of Mr. Rippner here."

"Lisa?" The two women turned around and smiled.

"You should be asleep…"

"Lisa, are you okay? No one hurt you did they?"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson sighed and shook his head. It looked like even doing that pained him, along with breathing.

"Nothing." Lisa shook her head and sat down in a chair next to his gurney. She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment.

"Meredith? We need you in surgery now." George said and then left.

"Oh, I've got to go…umm he should just fall asleep in a few minutes." And with that Dr. Grey left the two of them alone.

"Now that we have our privacy, would you mind explaining yourself Jackson?"

"Okay… obviously I've been shot. Lisa we both are in danger…I screwed up and you helped…and they're trying to kill us…both of us." Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Figures…well what do you propose we do about this?" Lisa asked; annoyance obviously noticeable in her voice. Jackson shook his and shrugged.

"That's not fair Jackson. You dragged me into this, I expect you to drag me out."

"I dragged you in to this! I dragged you in? Hey, you're the one who decided to stab me in the neck. All you had to do was make the call, that's it." Jackson said, panting. Lisa glared at him and sighed.

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?"

"Dr. Grey told me that you where screaming my name and saying I wasn't safe. Why do you care so much?" Jackson shrugged and looked past Lisa at the town through the large window.

"Why do you care about what I care about?" He asked as he looked up back at Lisa.

"Okay…you got me. You win."

"I know." Jackson said with a smile, followed by a yawn.

"Hmm…I think the morphine is kicking in…" he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly afterwards. Lisa looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…that's right…you get some sleep." Lisa kissed Jackson on the forehead and grabbed her coat and purse, leaving to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow…this hospital is enormous! Excuse me Sir, can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" She asked the same man who came into Jackson's room to get Meredith.

"Umm yeah, follow me."

"Thank you…"

"Dr. George O'Malley but you can just call me George."

"Oh…thank you then George." Lisa smiled and introduced herself.

"Lisa huh? I've got a cousin named Lisa. Well okay, here we are."

"Thank you so much."

"Any time." Lisa smiled and George left.

"Ummm I'll have a small coffee and a ham sandwich please."

"Okay that'll be $5.50 please." Lisa handed the woman a five and two quarters and took her food.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lisa smiled and sat down at a table at the end of the room. She unwrapped her sandwich and went to take a bit when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello, Lisa Reisert."

"Ah, Miss Reisert."

"Who is this?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that if you don't get down to the parking lot, Mr. Rippner will die." Lisa tried to retort but the line went dead.

"Oh no…" Lisa whispered and jumped up out of her chair. She ran out to the lobby and looked around, spotting George.

"George!" He turned around and walked over to the frantic Lisa.

"What's wrong Lisa?"

"It's Jackson."

"Who is Jackson?"

"He's a patient here in the hospital. Someone wants to kill him unless I get down to the parking lot." George was about to say something when his pager went off.

"Shit. Lisa…stay here and don't go anywhere. You where right Jackson is gone, some one went into his room and kidnapped him. But don't worry, we're going to find him and bring him back, okay?" Lisa wiped the tears that where running down her chin away and nodded. George ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

A/N: Pwease be gental in your reviews. I'll give you a cookie. They're chocolate chip! Tay...I'll have the next chappie up soon.

Jack


End file.
